This invention relates to a feedback reducing device and deals more particularly with a device for reducing a feedback in an acoustic electric guitar.
Feedback can occur when an acoustic electric guitar is played in combination with a reasonably loud amplifier system, and when it occurs undesirable noise is produced. In such a guitar/amplifier system combination, feedback originates when the guitar strings vibrate at certain resonant frequencies and the sound frequencies of the speaker excite the top, or face portion, of the guitar. As a consequence of these conditions, the strings and guitar top add to the excitation of one another in a regenerative manner, and when the excitation of the strings reaches a certain level, an audible noise, similar to a hum or buzz, is produced. This feedback noise is not only annoying because of its undesirable sound but also because of its unpredictable occurrence.
It is known that an electronic graphic equalizer can be used to reduce feedback in an electric guitar/amplifier system combination. A graphic equalizer performs its feedback reducing task by minimizing the strength of sound vibrations from the speaker within a range of frequencies containing the feedback frequencies, but a graphic equalizer is expensive to purchase and may be cost-prohibitive to many guitar players.
It is, therefore, a general object of this invention to provide a low-cost device for reducing feedback in acoustic electric guitars.